Duel Academy's Shinobi Professor
by MidnightKing
Summary: Finding himself in a new world and learning new things Naruto eventually is asked to use his skills to help shape and protect the up and coming Duelists of the world. M for language, maybe more later.
1. Chapter 1

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Spirit's talking/Card information**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yu-gi-oh! Gx

Bored.

That was the word that summed up Naruto Uzumaki's feelings at the current moment, of course when you're traveling through a dark void unable to move you would probably be bored as well. He would probably less upset about the whole event if he wasn't so pissed at why he was in this current situation, after delivering the final blow to Kaguya he thought they had won. Of course the bitch had to have the strength for one last attack and he had to be noble and push Sasuke out of the way, next thing he knew darkness overtook him. Waking up he found it difficult to move and he could tell he no longer talk to Kurama, he still had his chakra but it was less.

And so he lay there, or stood there he couldn't really tell what his orientation was. _"Damn this is boring."_ He thought again, for the one hundredth time. Little did he know something took note of him, something powerful, and soon Naruto felt a pull.

As he was pulled Naruto started gaining his senses again and as soon as he could move he looked around. He was now laying on a rocky ground, standing he looked around but when he saw nothing so doing what he thought best he closed his eyes and tried to sense something with sage mode. However as he started to draw on the energy of the world he noticed it was different, like it had a darkness to it and he couldn't gather it.

" **So this is the power we felt."** Spinning around Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw three gigantic creatures staring down it him.

The first was a large blue humanoid like creature with massive muscles and large wings behind it. Sharp looking spikes came out of its shoulders, forearms, head and even knee caps. It looked to be grinning and showing of its white sharp looking teeth.

Next to it was a large golden creature, while it to had wings it was more creature like then the blue. A long tail swished behind it and Naruto noticed it's log sharp talons form both it's feet and hands, it's head reminded him of a birds.

The final creature was nothing short of a dragon, though none like any Naruto had ever seen. It was thin and long but had four legs coming out of the body, blades coming out of different surfaces. The oddest thing about it was the face it had two mouths.

" **I was expecting something other than a human**."The dragon said.

" **True."** The golden bird thing replied. **"It is powerful to say the least."**

" **But what was it doing laying in the shadows?"** The blue thing asked.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled, gaining their attention. "Stop talking like im not here…on that note where is here?"

" **You are in the spirit world human."** The golden bird said. **"And we are the Egyptian Gods."**

"…oh you have to be shitting me." Naruto said, earing a curious look from the creatures. "Look, I've already dealt with one god today..or yesterday…maybe a week ago…." He scratched his head. "Look it doesn't matter point is I'm not afraid of something claiming to be a god so just send me home and we can call it a day." He ended by crossing his arms and glaring at them.

" **And what do you mean by other gods?"** The blue one asked while copying Naruto's pose.

"Are we going to do this the hard way?" Naruto asked as he lowered his arms, he was not in a good mood and a fight might get his aggression out.

" **You think you can challenge us?"** The dragon asked, amused in Naruto's opinion.

"Oh I can kick your asses." Naruto said with a grin. "You may look big but let me tell you I've taken things down just as big easily."

" **How interesting."** The blue one lowered its arms and took a step towards Naruto.

The blonde cracked a smile and shot forward, all three creatures looked surprised as Naruto appeared on the shoulder of the blue one. Rearing back Naruto used a chakra infused punch to hit the creature, unfortunately it didn't even move its head. _"Shit."_ Naruto thought as he leapt back to the ground, the blue creature shot it's hand forward to grab Naruto but the blonde was to quick and appeared on top of it's hand. Running forward Naruto created clones and charged up a Rasengan, powering it to it's larger state. "Eat this, Ōdama Rasengan!" Increasing it's size the Naruto's leapt and slammed the ball into the creatures left eye, which caused it to jerk back some. The clones disbursed and Naruto kicked off it's nose back to the ground.

" **Interesting indeed."** The creature said as it tried to clap Naruto between it's hands. Naruto doddge again by jumping back, only this time when he landed his senses kicked in and he moved again, just in time to avoid a large bolt of lightning.

" **I have never seen a human move like this."** The gold creature called out.

The dragon shot forward. **"Let us see what he can do."**

"Damn." Naruto said as he crossed his fingers and created a hundred clones. "Let's get them boys."

"Yaaaaaaaa!" The clones cried and surged forward.

Naruto didn't know what it was he was fighting, that the spirit's he battled with were not like anything he had faced before. But if one were to look away from the fighting they would see hundreds of spirits gather, wondering what could make the three gods use their powers. For several minutes they fought, Naruto using his jutsu's and clones to hit as hard as he could but he knew it was not working, however if there was one thing people knew about Naruto it was that he never gave up. Finally, whether it was from boredom or a curiosity to see what would happen all three creatures let out powerful attacks that encompassed the area and hit all the Naruto's.

" **How curious."** The golden god said as the smoke cleared, Naruto was alive but unconscious. **"To think a human could do so much damage."**

" **Whatever he is, it isn't human necessarily."** The dragon replied.

" **He would make a valued ally in the human world."** The blue one said, the others both nodded their heads. Since they were no longer able to go there they were curious what would keep at bay the other powers still there.

" **But what if he turns out to be one with the darkness?"** The golden creature asked.

The dragon looked around at the gathered spirit's. **"I'm sure there is one who would watch over and work with him."**

" **I shall!"** The three turned to see who had called out.

" **So be it."** The blue creature said with a nod, the other two agreeing.

When Naruto awoke again he found himself in an alley way of a city, shaking the dust off of himself he set out to find out what exactly was going on. It was apparent from the moment he stepped out of the alley he was not anywhere in the Elemental Nations, he could tell by the technology and outfits of those walking around. Naruto sighed and walked back into the alley, he needed to figure things out so he created a dozen clones and they group set out for information.

It took some time, two weeks, for everything to really sink in but Naruto concluded he was in a new world. The maps, language, history everything was different and none of it ever mentioned anything about Konoha or any other nation. It was a difficult thing to swallow, but Naruto took solace in the fact he had defeated Kaguya and saved the world before being thrown from it. And so he began creating more clones, each using the Henge to look like someone else and set them out to learn of his new home.

Needing first to secure clothing, food and shelter Naruto used his skills to find and rob different criminals to gain his own money. It was perfect because they just blamed other criminals and never even thought to look for him nor report it to the police. Then Naruto realized he didn't exist in this world, so he faked a ship wreck and claimed to be from a secluded island. It worked pretty well since he really had no idea about anything in this world so he didn't have to fake much. Eventually the government set him up with anything he could need.

The oddest thing about this world though was the fact that everyone seemed to play a child's card game, and he meant everyone. It seemed to be the worlds past time, there existed several torunaments for it and had tons of different titles to hold. Being that Naruto hadn't had much of a childhood and it was a social norm he decided to check it out.

While many stores were around Naruto had heard good things on the street about a small store called Kame Game, so he figured he would go there. Walking in he realized he was the only person in the store besides the older man behind the counter.

"Welcome, how may I help you today young man?" He asked, he was defiantly in his later years judging by his grey hair.

"Hi I was hoping to get some Duel Monster cards." Naruto said, the man grinned and waved him over.

"Of course, any particular ones? Maybe just a pack?" He tapped the glass counter top and Naruto looked down to see several stand alone cards on the top shelf with packs and boxes below that. "What kind of deck do you use?"

"Actually I've never played before." Naruto answered while looking at all of the cards.

"Really?" The man said shocked. "I thought all young men your age would have at least given it a try."

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Ummm I've kind of lived a sheltered life so never got a chance until now."

"I see." He replied with a nod. "Well then this is a joyous day." The man held out his hand. "Solomon Muto at your service."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied as he shook the man's hand.

"It is nice to meet you, now before we begin." Solomon reached down and pulled out a deck of cards. "How about I give you a tutorial and then we can figure out what deck might suit you best."

"What do you mean by deck?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh this game is more than having the biggest and most powerful monsters." Solomon drew some cards and laid them out. "See by using similar cards along with traps and magic you are able to create a deck that can take down even the most powerful monsters."

Naruto looked over the cards in front of him and saw what he meant. "So even low attack and defense powered cards could have amazing effects that make up for it?"

"Or be powered up, used to create more powerful monsters and so forth." Solomon said with a nod and for the next two hours he and Naruto talked about decks, cards and strategies.

"Wow." Naruto said as he sat back, taking everything in. _"I was wrong, this is more than some silly child's game. Man Shikamaru would love this."_ Naruto thought.

"Alright Naruto are you ready to start your first deck?" Solomon asked.

"You bet." Naruto said with a grin. "I wonder what I should choose though?" He hummed and tapped his chin as he looked over the cards.

"A deck and its duelist are connected." Solomon said as he tapped his cards. "If you trust in your cards they will never let you down." He smiled at Naruto. "Let your heart guide you."

Naruto hummed and nodded along, since his time with those creatures he believed there was more to this game. Closing his eyes and taking a breath Naruto focused like he would to channel natural energy, he was surprised when he felt a strong pull followed by several smaller ones. Opening his eyes Naruto leaned down and pointed to a pile. "That one, third pile down."

Solomon cocked an eyebrow but smiled and reached down to the pack Naruto was pointing to. Pulling it out he laid it on the counter in front of Naruto, the blonde took it and carefully opened it. "Whoa." Naruto said as he looked at the first card, his first card.

"Oh!" Solomon said with wide eyes as he looked down at the card. _"Incredible, to get him on his first draw."_ Solomon looked up at the grinning blonde. _"This young man is meant for great things."_

====================== Eight Years Later ============================

Seto Kaiba stood looking out the window of his office, the young business mogul drummed his fingers behind him. Across the desk from his sat Chancellor Sam Sheppard of Duel Academy. "I don't like not knowing what's going on at my own academy." Kaiba turned to look at Sheppard. "Students going missing, your Vice-Chancellor cutting out a large portion of students, bullying." Kiaba sighed.

"I understand but there is only so much I can do." Sheppard replied, he also didn't want to mention he watched over the Scared Beast cards hidden there. Kiaba claimed he wasn't one for mumbo jumbo but he still allowed them to hide the cards there.

"Which is why you're going to get help." Kaiba replied. "Crowler already has proven he isn't worthy of the task so I'm bringing in a new Vice-Chancellor."

"Who did you have in mind?" Sheppard asked, he didn't mind Crowler but wasn't going to go against the owner.

Kiaba smirked. "A few years back rumors went around about a powerful underground duelist, one who appeared and disappeared like the wind. I eventually found him and dueled him." Sheppard looked surprised. "He lost but impressed me so I hired him to chase down rare cards and troublesome duelists, as long as he got to duel he didn't care. Eventually he even beat me."

"What!" Sheppard said in shock.

"Of course our record is 13-3 in my favor but he's proven more than reliable." Kaiba always enjoyed freaking people out.

"Well if he's as good as you say then I'm sure he will be." Sheppard said with a nod. "When can I meet him?"

"Right now." Kaiba said and pointed behind them.

Sheppard cocked an eyebrow and turned, he was shocked to see someone standing in the corner of the room against the wall. _"But no one was here when I came in so how?'_ He shook that from his mind as he looked over the young man, he had blonde spikey hair, three odd whisker like marks on his face and deep blue eyes. He wore lose black pants, black combat boots, and a red duster similar to Kaiba's but it had black flames along the edge. His torso was covered by an orange muscle shirt that showed of his muscular body.

"Naruto." Kaiba said with a nod. "I see you got my email."

Naruto sighed. "Some email "Be here at noon tomorrow" where the hell is here huh?"

"Well obviously you figured it out." Kaiba said with a smirk. "Now come meet Duel Academys Chancellor Sam Sheppard." Kaiba pointed to him. "Sheppard, Naruto Uzumaki."

"How's it going." Naruto said as he suddenly was in front of Sheppard, vigorously shaking the mans hand. "Super excited about working with you can't wait to see all the young duelist." Naruto paused and looked at Kaiba. "I can duel them right? This isn't some gig where I have to be all responsible and what not?"

"You will be allowed to duel them." Kaiba replied. "But don't forget the other things we discussed."

Naruto waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, find kids, teach kids to get along, establish my awesomeness I got it." Sheppard chuckled while Kaiba shook his head and sighed. "So from what I know everyone's got to wear one of those fancy coats." Naruto pointed at Sheppard.

"Correct, that helps us establish what dorm everyone is with and who are teachers and staff." Sheppard said with a smile.

"So I can get it in orange?" Naruto asked with a big grin.

"No." Kaiba quickly said, casing the blonde to frown. "But I had one made I think you'll like." Walking to his desk he grabbed a box and tossed it to Naruto.

The blonde shinobi ripped into it and grinned, he held up a jacket similar to Sheppard's but red with black lining and a flame pattern along the hem. "Oh yeah." Tossing his duster to the side Naruto tried it on. _"Watch out kids, Naruto Uzumaki is coming."_

=========== Duel Academy Entrance Exams, two months later ===============

Dr. Vellian Crowler was not a happy man, first he was removed from his position as Vice-Chancellor by some no name duelist then come to find out the man was only twenty four! Next the man started making rules and new regulations they were expected to follow, even allowing students to challenge professors to duels for extra privileges if they win. _"As if a student could beat me."_ Crowler thought. _"But I'm sure to be bothered no stop about it."_

"Excuse me sirs." Crowler turned to see one of the examiners walk into the examiners area. "We have an applicant that just showed up, he beat the deadline but we said this duel was our last."

"Then tell him better luck next year." Crowler said. "Not showing up on time is just rude."

"But sir…" The examiner started to say.

"I am not a sir!" Crowler yelled.

"Oh sorry ma'am I'm new here." The man replied.

"Doctor!" Crowler snapped. "I have a PhD in Dueling after all."

A sudden burst of laughter made both men turn to see Naruto holding his stomach in the next seat. "H-h-he called you ma'am!" Naruto pointed at Crowler and continued to laugh.

Crowler clenched his teeth. "Please take this seriously Mr. Uzumaki." He refused to call him Vice-Chancellor.

Naruto controlled his laughter. "Sorry, sorry your right." He sat up right. "But isn't cutting people out what you got in trouble for last year?" Crowler flinched. "Anyway tell the kid will let him duel in a couple minutes."

"Yes sir who should I have duel him?" The examiner asked and looked at the others seated, Naruto shot him a smirk and stood up.

"I'll take this one." Everyone looked surprised.

"You sir?" The Examiner asked, none of them had actually seen him duel but had heard the rumor he had beaten Seto Kaiba.

"Of course." Naruto replied and stretched his arms. "I mean I've been sitting here all day watching people duel, time for me to have some fun." He walked past them. "Call him to exam field 4 in twenty minutes."

"What exam deck do you want to use Vice-chancellor?" An examiner asked as he stood and held up a box full of decks.

"Eh." Naruto waved them off. "Everyones already seen those, I'll use something new." He said before walking off.

"Wait is he going to use his deck?" A man asked.

Crowler started to speak but paused. _"Wait this is perfect, if he wins I can claim he was too harsh with the child."_ He grinned. _"And if he loses it's obvious he doesn't deserve his position."_ He began chuckling to himself, the examiners gulped and took a few steps away from the man.

Jaden Yuki was excited, today was the day he got to show off his dueling skills and enter the elite Duel Academy. He may have been a bit late and missed checking out all the other duels but he did catch the tail end of one so it wasn't a total waste.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Jaden looked down at his new friend Syrus. "I mean the last duel ended ten minutes ago."

"Relax Sy." Jaden said with a grin. "They said I would get to duel in a few minutes so no worries."

"Jaden Yuki please report to exam field four." The duo looked up as they heard the announcement. "Jaden Yuki report to exam field four."

"Sweet." Jaden said. "Time to show everyone what I can do." With that he turned and headed down the stairs.

"Wait a moment." Jaden paused and looked back at Bastion, the boy who's duel he caught the tail end off. "If I'm the second best duelist then who's the first?"

Jaden smirked and pointed at himself. "Yours truly, it's what I'm best at." Then he ran off to the field below.

"He's so confident." Syrus said. "I wonder if he's really that good?"

"Will see." Bastion replied. "And I hope so for look at his opponent." Syrus looked down as Naruto walked onto the exam floor.

"Whoa who's that?" Syrus said with a slight bit of awe at Naruto's outfit.

"I do not know." Bastion replied. "But judging by his uniform and that we have yet to see him today I would assume someone important."

All around the arena several people sat up to watch the new duel, all just as curious at who the proctor was.

"Hey Zane." Alexis Rhodes said to gain her friends attention. "Whos that?" She pointed at Naruto.

Zane narrowed his eyes. "I have no idea." Alexis turned and looked at him surprised, Zane was the best student at the school and in his final year so she had trouble believing he didn't know someone. "But to get a custom uniform like that he must be someone important."

Jaden looked around as he rose up on the platform to the exam field. "What's you name kid?" Jaden spun around to see Naruto.

"Ah Jaden." He snapped to attention. "Jaden Yuki sir!"

Naruto chuckled. "Calm down kid, no need to be nervous." Jaden relaxed. "Alright Jaden name Naruto Uzumaki, new Vice-Chancellor of duel academy." Naruto grinned as he heard several students begin to whisper and talk to another.

"Wait new Vice-Chancellor." Alexis said and turned to Zane. "What happened to the last one."

Zane looked over to the stands and spotted Crowler. "Well seeing as he's over there I'm not sure." He turned back to Naruto. "But if he's replaced Crowler I'm sure he's skilled."

"Cool jacket there teach." Jaden said with a grin. "Where can I get one of those?"

"This is one of a kind kid." Naruto chuckled as he loaded his deck into an orange duel disk. "Given only to the most badass duelist." Crowler growled as he heard the foul language.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to show you what I can do." Jaden replied as he loaded his duel disk. "Time to get your game on!"

 **LP: Naruto 4000/ Jaden 4000**

"Why don't you go ahead and take the first move." Naruto called out as he looked down at his hand.

"Alright." Jaden called out a picked a card. "Im going to summon **Elemental Hero Avian** in defense mode."

 **Elemental Hero Avian: Atk- 1000/ Def- 1000**

"Then throw down a facedown." Jaden said. "Your move teach."

Naruto nodded. "Elemental Hero huh, good cards." Naruto picked up a card. "I play **Mirage Dragon** in attack mode."

 **Mirage Dragon: Atk- 1600/ Def- 600**

"Then I'll place one card down." Naruto inserted the card. "Now **Mirage Dragon** take out his monster!" It nodded and flew at Avian, attempting to crush him with it's jaws.

"Gotcha teach." Jaden yelled. "I use **Draining Shield** to not only negate the attack but gain some life points as well." He was surprised when the card didn't flip up.

"Fun fact, **Mirage Dragon** has an effect which doesn't allow you to activate traps in the battle phase." Naruto said with a grin. "So bye bye Avian." Naruto waved as his dragon destroyed Jaden's monster.

"Ah." Jaden said as he took a step back.

 **LP: Naruto 4000/ Jaden 4000**

"Lesson one Jaden." Naruto called out. "Don't call out your cards until you see it activate cause now I know what's hidden."

"Man you got me good teach." Jaden said with a laugh as he drew a card, Naruto watched as the boy looked at his card for a few seconds.

Up in the stands several of the students were commenting on Naruto so far. "Hey Zane." Zane and Alexis turned to see another Obelisk Blue coming over. "I just heard Crowler saying the new Vice-Chancellor is using his personal deck." This surprised the two as the student ran off to spread the news.

"You think it's true?" Alexis asked.

Zane turned back to the duel. "Who knows but if it is maybe this will give us some insight of our new Vice-Chancellor."

"I summon **Winged Kuriboh** in defense mode." Jaden called out as he summoned the tiny monster. "Next I'll place one card face down and that's my turn."

Naruto smiled at the card. "Ah a good one, don't think I don't know about his little effect though." He drew a card.

Jaden chuckled. "You know you cards teach."

"You don't get to be as awesome as me without learning some tricks." Naruto called out. "Alright I place one card down and summon **Pitch-Black Warwolf** in attack mode."

 **Pitch-Black Warwolf: Atk- 1600 / Def- 600**

"And place one card down." Naruto said. "Now since I don't want you to gain any life points, **Mirage Dragon** take out his Kuriboh." The monster growled before leaping forward and destroying Kuriboh.

Jaden smiled. "You may know about his effect but I bet you didn't see this coming." The card Jaden placed flipped up. "I activate one of my favorite traps **Hero Signal**." As the card rose it glowed and sent out a signal with an H in the middle. "See this lets me summon a level 4 or lower Elemental Hero from my deck." Jaden grabbed his cards a flipped through. "And I choose to summon **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix**."

 **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: Atk- 1200 / Def- 800**

"Well then I'm going to active a trap as well." Naruto called out as his card flipped up. " **Fruits of Kozaky's Studies** which lets me look at my top three cards then put them back in any order I want." Naruto grinned as he grabbed the three cards and looked them over for a second before switching two and putting them back.

"Man you are good teach." Jaden called out. "But it's my turn." He pulled a card and smiled. "First I'm going to use **Monster Reborn** to bring back Avian."

 **Elemental Hero Avian: Atk- 1000 / Def- 1000**

"Then I'll use **Polymerization** to fuse together Avian and Burstinatrix to summon **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**." Jaden yelled with a grin as the two monsters rose up and swirled together to create a new monster.

 **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman: Atk- 2100 / Def- 1200**

"And now Flame Wingman attack his **Mirage Dragon**!" Jaden yelled with a grin.

"Not so fast." Naruto said as his remaining card flipped up. "I activate **Negate Attack** , so that ends your turn."

 **LP: Naruto 4000/ Jaden 4000**

"Oh man if the other teachers are as good as you I can't wait to get to Duel Academy." Jaden called out with a large grin.

Naruto chuckled. "Got to win first Jaden." He drew his card. "And this is going to make it a lot harder, I tribute my Warwolf to summon **Roc from the Valley of Haze** in attack mode."

 **Roc from the Valley of Haze: Atk- 2400 / Def- 1400**

"And pretty soon I'll be able to get rid of that trap of yours so you better hurry up and impress me." Naruto said with a straight face.

"He's pretty good." Syrus said. "If Jaden doesn't do something quick he's going to lose."

"It's strange though." Bastion commented. "Most duelist have some underlying theme to their decks, Vice-Chancellor Uzumaki though shows no common theme to any of his monsters."

"Well I can see why he's the Vice-Chancellor." Alexis said to Zane. "He's almost locked this up."

"I don't know." Zane replied. "While he has made some good moves there barley better than a second years." Alexis looked from Zane to the field again.

Jaden started to chuckle lightly but soon it turned into a full blown laugh. "Man if these are the kinds of duels I can expect at school its going to be sweet." Jaden drew a card. "But like you said I need to finish up so here's my comeback, first I summon **Elemental Hero Bubbleman** in attack mode."

 **Elemental Hero Bubbleman: Atk- 800 / Def- 1200**

"Then I activate the spell card **Skyscraper**." As Jaden set the card down building surrounded him. "See with this card any Elemental Hero attacking a monster with more attack points then it lets them gain 1000 attack points." The crowd gasped. "So Bubbleman take out his **Mirage Dragon**." Bubbleman grinned as he leapt forward and destroyed Naruto's dragon.

 **LP: Naruto 3800 / Jaden 4000**

"And now it's your turn Flame Wingman." Jaden yelled and his creature took the order, appearing before Naruto's bird and destroying it with a fiery blast.

 **LP: Naruto 3100 / Jaden 4000**

"So tell me teach." Jaden called out. "You knew **Winged Kuriboh** effect but do you know Flame Wingman's?"

"Can't say I do." Naruto replied with a grin. "But I'm all ears."

"See when Flame Wingman destroys a monster he gets to deliver a direct attack to you equal to that monsters attack points." Jaden informed him just as Flame Wingman appeared before Naruto and hit him with it's attack.

 **LP: Naruto 700 / Jaden 4000**

As the flames cleared everyone saw Naruto standing tall and grinning. "Well this isn't looking to good for me huh?" He chuckled and drew a card. "Well as I said earlier time to get rid of that **Draining Shield** with my **Mystical Space Typhoon**." As the card appeared on the field is shot out a swirling vortex with lightning in it and destroyed Jaden's trap card. "Then I play the spell card **Lightning Vortex** , by discarding one card." Naruto tossed one into his graveyard. "I destroy all you monsters." Lightning jumped out of the card and hit both of Jaden's monsters, destroying them. "Then I'll summon **Homonculus the Alchemic Being**."

 **Homonculus the Alchemic Being: Atk- 1800 / Def- 1600**

"And since you've got nothing on the field I'll hit you directly." Naruto called out and his monster rushed forward to hit Jaden, making the boy stumble back.

 **LP: Naruto 700 / Jaden 2200**

"Man I was hoping to win without taking a hit but oh well." Jaden said as he drew a card. "My turn and I play **Elemental Hero Clayman** in defense mode."

 **Elemental Hero Clayman: Atk- 800 / Def- 2000**

"And that's my turn." Jaden said as he looked down at his cards. _"Alright if I can last this turn and get the right card this duel is mine."_ Jaden thought with a grin.

Naruto drew a card. "Well seems like you last another turn." Naruto said.

"Sweet." Jaden drew a card and his grin grew. "Time to wrap this up teach, I play **Elemental Hero Sparkman** in attack mode."

 **Elemental Hero Sparkman: Atk- 1600 / Def- 1400**

"And with **Skyscraper** still out it means when Sparkman attacks your Homonculus he gains the bonus." Jaden called out. "Destroy his monster Sparkman." Naruto grinned as his monster was destroyed by the Hero.

 **LP: Naruto 0 / Jaden 2200**

"And that's game." Jaden called out, several people began clapping as the duel concluded. Naruto joined them as he reached back and attached his due disk to his belt.

"Well done Jaden." Naruto said as he crossed the field. "Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Yes Welcome." Both turned to see Crowler walking towards them. "What an impressive duel, a same you lost Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto shrugged. "You win some you lose some."

" _Yes but now all our students have seen you lose to a new initiate."_ Crowler chuckled. _"It's only a matter of time before your out of here Uzumaki."_

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Before I forget." He pulled out his deck and held it out to Crowler. "Catalog this deck and add it to next years examination decks."

"You want your deck to be an examination deck?" Crowler asked perplexed.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "My deck, I made this deck a couple minutes before the exam." He ignored the gasp from the crowd. "It worked well so I figure we can use it again."

"Wait you mean you've never used that deck till now?" Jaden asked.

Naruto smirked. "Yup." He then turned and walked off.

"Jaden!" The teen turned to see Syrus running to him. "Congratulations, that was awesome."

"So I was right." Zane said, Alexis turning as he spoke. "He wasn't using his real deck."

"But still." Alexis replied as she leaned on the railing. "Making a deck in twenty minutes and doing that well with it, he's no pushover." Zane couldn't help but nod along.

As Naruto walked into a corridor her pulled out his phone and selected a contact. "Hello?" He heard after a few rings.

"Hey Yugi." Naruto replied. "Just faced that kid you texted me about." Naruto had received the text minutes before the report of the late student and he knew it wasn't a coincidence.

"How'd he do?" Yugi asked.

"I see potential." Naruto answered.

"As did I." Yugi replied. "But did you go all out?"

Naruto chuckled. "He's not that ready." Naruto looked back. "But maybe soon he'll face it, win or lose." With that Naruto hung up.

" **You should not have gone easy on the boy."** Turning back around Naruto saw the duel spirit of his first and greatest card, **Black Luster Solider- Envoy of the Beginning** standing before him. **"It is not our way."**

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "Who said I went easy, I played with the best strategy I could."

" **You did not use myself or the others."** The spirit knight replied. **"Therefore you went easy."**

Naruto sighed and shrugged. "True I guess, but I did tell you that we were going to be doing things a bit differently." The spirit huffed. "Don't worry once we get to the academy the gloves come off." The spirit looked back at him and nodded before fading away. "And they will learn the awesomeness of Naruto Uzumaki."

So here's the first chapter, this story will focus on Naruto being a teacher at Duel Academy but will still have duels and be involved in the storyline. I don't have a pairing planned but I might just make him hook up with the female teachers and other older woman in the show, not be full Jiraiya but a bit of a player. I have a deck planned out already and will post it in the next chapter. Let me know what you think people!


	2. Chapter 2

Talking

 _Thoughts_

 **Duel Spirit talking/ Card and Duel information**

Naruto looked around the stadium as Sheppard went over his welcome speech, he was a bit surprised when he saw the Jaden was in Slifer but guessed it was because of bad test scores. Shrugging he spotted several other students who he had made a note of during the entrance examines and was glad to see they all seemed placed in the right dorms.

"Now I would like to introduce our new Vice-Chancellor Naruto Uzumaki." Sheppard said and looked down from the screen he was broadcasting on. The students clapped as Naruto walked forward.

"Thank you Chancellor." Naruto said with a nod, Sam nodded back before the screen went black. "Now as the Chancellor said welcome to Duel Academy, while many of you are returning there are some changes this year so I will be going over a few." Several students started to whisper between each other. "First for you new students the Academy has a ranking system that keeps track of your wins and losses and ranks you accordingly." Behind him the screen lit up with pictures of students and a number by them. "For completing the prep school all new Obelisk Blues are ranked higher, then Ra Yellows and finally Slifer Reds." The screen changed to show groups of students all with the same numbers.

"What!" Naruto looked to see an Obelisk Blue student. "Why am I ranked the same as those losers?"

Looking back Naruto found the boy's name. "Because you're new Mr. Princeton."

"So I've beaten all of them at the prep school." Chazz Princeton said with a sneer.

"Oh I see you're confused." Naruto said. "See this is Duel Academy." Naruto said it slowly. "Not the prep school, its okay I'm sure it'll sink in after a second." Several people chuckled and Chazz turned red, he began to open his mouth but Naruto cut him off. "Let's get one thing straight." The blonde's tone had changed and all the students felt a shiver go up there spines. "The moment you set foot on this island anything you have done outside of here meant nothing, got it?" Chazz gulped and nodded as he stepped back. "Good, now the old rules stated you gained points for dueling in official duels. I found this stupid as there are too many of you for that to truly get everyone all the duels they want so starting this year all your duel disks are linked to the central computer so that when you duel anyone the results are recorded." Again several students started whispering, though this time they looked excited. "Now the next new change is this year students will be allowed to challenge the teachers and staff." The students gasped. "A win against a teacher or staff will result in an automatic ten points to your ranking score. Also you may bet on things such as extra points on an exam, passes on homework or anything they want to agree to." Naruto then grinned. "For winning against me you are awarded fifteen points, and while I cannot give you rewards like teachers I do happen to have a large collection of rare cards." He smirked when he saw some of the older students faces light up, one student however raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Truesdale?"

Zane lowered his hand. "I assume then that there is not a cap on points like in the past and I could duel the teachers to gain more."

"Of course." Naruto replied, Zane nodded but Naruto saw a small smile on his face. "Those are the only rules I wanted to announce, the rest are on you P.D.A's so be sure to look them over and remember all new students have a welcoming dinner at your dorms tonight." With that the students all started to leave, many talking excitedly to one another.

"That seemed to go well." Naruto looked up to see Fonda Fontaine, the female Obelisk Blue dorm head, walking up to him. "I think the students like the idea of dueling us." Arriving in this world Naruto had finally gained some experience with woman, not that Jiraiya hadn't done his damnedest to get him laid. As such he had been with a few woman and now was aware when woman were hitting on him or flirting.

It had been a few days after his arrival when he had first really talked to Fonda and he couldn't deny he wasn't attracted to her as well. She was very fit, for someone not growing up as a shinobi at least, and also worked as the school nurse and had a nursing degree. The irony that all the woman in his life had something to do with the medical field was not lost on him either, of course her personality was vastly different then Sakura and Tsunade's. "Yeah it's going to be an interesting year." Naruto said with a smile.

"I can count on you helping with my P.E class still right?" Fonda asked, she had seen him working out and even joined him on runs. To say he was in shape was an understatement, and she wanted to see him with his shirt off more.

Naruto chuckled. "Of course, when I can." She smiled back at him.

"Great, now I need to go prepare for the Obelisk welcome dinner." Fonda said, she paused for a second and then headed off. Naruto watched her for a second before walking off to his office.

The main reason Kiba had hired Naruto was to investigate the disappearance of several students from the Academy. He had already searched the forbidden dorm on his first night here but found nothing of note there, since then he patrolled the school with his clones all night. Tonight was the first time he had found something worth note, a clone had let him know Jaden and his friend Syrus were heading to the Academy duel arena. Chazz and two flunkies, Taiyou and Raizou, also happened to be heading that way, by the time he arrived a female student named Alexis had also arrived. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled a phone out, quickly dialing a number.

"Security."

"This is Vice-Chancellor Uzumaki, I want all security pulled from the Duelist Arena." Naruto said.

"Why sir?"

"I found some students dueling, don't worry I will punish them but I want to see the result." Naruto replied.

"Will do sir."

Hanging up Naruto went back to watching the match.

"I activate **Chthonian Blast**." Chazz said as he laid down the magic card and a swirling vortex surrounded Jaden's **Flame Wingman** and destroyed it. "And you take damage equal to half of its attack points."

 **LP: Jaden 550 / Chazz 1500**

"And then I activate the trap card **Call of the Haunted** which lets me summon one monster in my graveyard to the field in attack mode." Chazz grinned. "And I summon **Infernal Warrior**." The warrior appeared on the field and flexed its muscles. "But he's not staying long as I'm sacrificing him to summon **Mefist the Infernal General**." Chazz's warrior glowed before disappearing and being replaced by a black armored knight on a horse with a giant battle axe.

 **Mefist the Infernal General- Atk: 1800/ Def: 1700**

"Not bad." Jaden said.

"Not bad?" Chazz replied. "Your something else slacker but you confidence is misplaced, there's no way you and your monsters can beat me."

Jaden looked down at a card for a second and smiled. "I know he's wrong Kuriboh, because Chazz doesn't know me and my monsters have a bond." Naruto heard Jaden because he was channeling chakra into his ears. Jaden drew his card and smirked. "Alright I use **Monster Reborn** to bring back **Flame Wingman**." As Jaden threw down the magic card his hero appeared back on the field.

 **Flame Wingman- Atk: 2100 / Def: 1200**

Chazz's eyes went wide. "Now **Flame Wingman** take out his monster!" Jaden yelled, **Flame Wingman** surrounded himself with fire and slammed into Chazz's monster.

"Aghhh." Chazz said as the field was covered in smoke.

 **LP: Jaden 550/ Chazz 1200**

"And you remember his special ability right Chazz?" Jaden asked with a grin as **Flame Wingman** appeared before him and raised its arm, delivering a fiery blast at Chazz.

 **LP: Jaden 550/ Chazz 0**

"And that's the duel." Jaden said as his hero disappeared.

Chazz fell to his knees, his deck scattering around him. "I lost? How could that Slifer slacker beat me?"

"Chazz?" One of the Obelisks behind Chazz said, everyone snapped out of it as they heard a loud slow clap.

Turning the six students saw Naruto walking down the steps, none of them had even known he was there. "Well done, an excellent duel." Naruto said as he stepped onto the railing and leapt onto the arena, again surprising the students. "Of course you all do realize dueling after hours is against the rules don't you?" Jaden and Syrus looked surprised but he noticed the four Obelisks blush. "Well let's see." Naruto tapped his chin and hummed for a few seconds before snapping his fingers. "Alright for the four of you that were out after hours you will be serving three nights of detention with your dorm heads." The four gulped but nodded. "As for the two of you who duel, hand over your duel disks." Naruto held a hand out towards each boy.

"Our duel disk?" They both said.

"Yup now come on." Naruto replied, Chazz got up off the floor and walked to Naruto while Jaden quickly followed suit. "Good now for the next week if either of you want to duel you first have to come find me." Both boy's eyes went wide.

"What!" Chazz yelled.

"Oh come on teach." Jaden whined.

"Would you rather I conveniently remember you dueling for your best card, something which is strictly against school rules and an expellable offense?" Naruto asked, both boys quickly shook their heads. "Thought so, now let's go people I'm making sure everyone of you gets back to the dorms."

The six students nodded and quickly fell into step in front of Naruto.

The next day was the first day of classes so the halls were full of students trying to find their classrooms, it was an odd sight since Naruto had only seen empty halls since he arrived.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" Naruto sighed as he heard Crowler but turned to face the man.

"Yes Dr. Crowler?" Naruto asked.

Crowler held up his P.D.A, which showed Jaden now ahead of all first years and Chazz with the Ra group. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Last night Chazz challenged Jaden to a duel and lost." Naruto said matter of fact.

"Impossible there is no way a Slifer slacker can beat an Obelisk Blue." Crowler said.

"Dr. Crowler what did I say about insulting students?" Naruto said in a firm voice that made Crowler go pale.

"Ah it was a slip of the tongue." Crowler quickly said.

Naruto stared him down for a few seconds before nodding. "I'm sure." The blonde had not been happy to see the reports of teacher's disrespecting students just because they happened to be in a different dorm, to be fair though it was really only Crowler who did it. "Now if you have a problem with your student losing perhaps you should give him some tips on his deck."

Crowler growled then turned and headed down the hall, Naruto shook his head at the man. He felt Crowler was to prideful, he lost to Yugi and Kiba plenty but has also beaten them, something very few pro undefeated duelist could ever claim.

"Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto turned around to see an older Obelisk Blue standing in front of him with three boys behind him. The leader, and the one who spoke Naruto guessed, was tall and on the lean side with brown hair that was short on the sides and long in the back, reaching his neck.

"Yes?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm Harrington Rosewood and I want to challenge you to a duel." Harrington said with a cocky smirk on his face. Naruto hummed and pulled out his P.D.A, quickly typing in Harrington's name.

"I see, second ranked and I assume you cannot beat Zane." Naruto looked up and saw Harrington turn to avoid eye contact. "So you hope to beat me and become number one?"

"And get my hands on a rare card." Harrington said, his minions chuckled.

"Class?" Naruto asked.

Harrington smirked and held out four passes, all signed by Fonda. "Since were on the tennis team and train already Ms. Fontaine said we could skip."

Naruto nodded. "Very well this way." He turned on his heel and headed for the arena, the four students hot on his trail. Arriving they found the arena empty so Naruto walked to one side while Harrington moved to the other, his friends falling in behind him.

"So what card do I get if I win?" Harrington asked, his cocky attitude back in full swing.

"If you win I will see what card I have that would fit your deck." Naruto said. "If I do not have one then I'll let you pick one you might want to trade later." Harrington nodded and attached his duel disk.

"Then let's go." Harrington said as he activated his disk.

Naruto pulled his out and activated it before pulling out an orange case and removed his deck. "Yes let's." Naruto replied.

 **LP: Naruto 4000/ Harrington 4000**

"Alright I'll go first." Harrington said and went to draw a card.

"Hold up." Naruto barked and Harrington jumped a bit. "I the real world you don't get to just call first and win." Naruto reached into a pocket and pulled out a large gold coin. "One side has a D the other an A, as a student I'll let you call." Naruto informed him before flipping the coin into the air.

"D." Harrington said, Naruto let the coin hit the ground and looked down.

"A." He said. "I'll choose to go first." Harrington growled slightly but nodded, Naruto drew a card and looked at his hand. "I play **Disciple of the Forbidden Spell** in attack mode." A warrior with ragged white clothes and a straw hat appeared on the field.

 **Disciple of the Forbidden Spell- Atk: 1700 / Def: 800**

"Then place one card face down and end my turn." Naruto said.

Harrington looked at the warrior for a second then drew his card. "Alright this will be over quick, I play **Big Server** in attack mode." A humanoid monster in tennis like clothing and holding a racket appeared on the field.

 **Big Server- Atk: 300 / Def: 800**

"Then I equip him with **Big Racket**." Harrington played the card and a large red racket appeared on his monsters back. "This card keeps my monster from being destroyed by battle once per turn and negates the damage from that battle." Harrington informed Naruto. "Also **Big Server** can attack you directly, which he will now." The monster tossed a ball into the air and hit it right at Naruto.

 **LP: Naruto 3700 / Harrington 4000**

"And when he inflicts damage to you I get to add a **Service Ace** spell card from my deck to my hand." Harrington grabbed his deck and shuffled until he found the card, then replaced the deck for the disk to reshuffle it. "Unfortunately you get to draw a card as well." Naruto nodded and drew his card. "But it doesn't matter because I'm activating **Service Ace**." Harrington threw the card down and then picked one from his hand. "Now you have to decide if this card is a monster, spell of trap, guess wrong and you get dealt 1500 points of damage." He smirked at Naruto.

Of course had he been facing anyone else this might be nerve-wracking, but Naruto could channel chakra into his eyes. Doing so he looked at Harrington's eyes and saw the reflection in the teen's eye, he couldn't quite make out what card it was but could easily see its color. "Monster." Naruto said, Harrington's eyes widened slightly.

"You sure?" Harrington replied with a condescending tone, hoping to put doubt in Naruto's mind.

"Yeah, so does it get discarded or remain in your hand?" Naruto asked, Harrington frowned at him not taking the bait and was a bit taken back at his confidence.

"Lucky guess." He said before discarding the card. "Your move."

Naruto nodded and drew. "First off I activate **Smashing Ground**." His card flipped up. "Which lets me destroy a face-up monster with the highest defense on your side of the field." Harrington's eyes went wide as a giant gold arm appeared above his monster. "And since it's not battle damage you don't get to save him." The arm made a fist and crashed down into **Big Server** , destroying him. "Next I'll play **Command Knight**." A female knight in red armor appeared next to **Disciple of the Forbidden Spell**.

 **Command Knight- Atk: 1200 / Def: 1900**

"And while she is on the field all of my warriors gain 400 attack points." Naruto said with a smirk.

 **Command Knight- Atk: 1600 / Def: 1900**

 **Disciple of the Forbidden Spell- Atk: 2100 / Def: 800**

"And with no monsters on the field they will both attack you directly." Both warriors drew their swords and leapt at Harrington, each taking a side and slashing him across his chest. Harrington let out a pained scream and fell to his knees as Naruto's warriors leapt back to their spots.

 **LP: Naruto 3700 / Harrington 300**

"I then place a card face down and end my turn." Naruto said.

Harrington took a few deep breaths and drew his card. _"Damn."_ He thought. _"He's way better than I thought he would be."_ "Alright I'm going to set one card down in defense and place one card facedown." The two cards appeared on the field. _"If he doesn't summon another monster I'll be alive for one more turn."_ While he thought that Harrington had a feeling this was the end.

Naruto hummed. "Alright I'll place **Gearfried the Iron Knight** down in attack mode." A large knight covered in black armor appeared.

 **Gearfried the Iron Knight- Atk: 1800 / Def: 1600**

"And with **Command Knight** on the field he gains 400 attack points." Naruto said with a grin.

 **Gearfried the Iron Knight- Atk: 2200 / Def: 1600**

"Disciple take out that defense monster." Naruto commanded, his warrior nodded and dashed towards the facedown monster, slashing and destroying it.

"Now Gearfried take him out." His knight nodded and ran at Harrington.

"I activate **Receive Ace**." The trap card flipped up to show a female hitting a tennis ball. "This not only negates the attack but also inflicts 1500 points of damage to you." The woman appeared on the field and caught Gearfried's arm in her racket and threw him back.

 **LP: Naruto 2200 / Harrington 300**

"A final strike." Naruto said with a nod. "Finish him." Naruto's **Command Knight** nodded and leapt high in the air, bringing her sword overhead and straight down on Harrington.

"Agrhhh!" Harrington screamed as he dropped to his knees.

 **LP: Naruto 2200/ Harrington 0**

"Well done." Naruto said as he put his cards away and walked towards Harrington, who was shaking as he stood. "But unfortunately you've lost and so I believe are moved back to third rank." Harrington frowned but nodded, his friends help him off the platform and down the hall way. "Enjoy the duel Mr. Truesdale?" Turning Naruto looked up to the top of the arena where Zane stood.

The teen was surprised Naruto knew he was there since he waited for the duel to start before walking to the railing to watch. "Yes sir I did." Zane replied.

"Would you care to come down and try for yourself?" Naruto asked with a grin, Zane waited a second before shaking his head.

"I will wait until I know more about your deck sir." Zane said. "After all I'm sure you know all about mine."

Naruto chuckled. "Of course, I've studied every student's deck." Zane was actually a bit surprised, he assumed Naruto would only look into the top students. "Well the new Ra's and Slifer's are a mystery but not so much since I was at the entrance exams."

Zane nodded. "I find it hard to believe you are as un-known as people say."

Naruto smirked. "Not all the best duelists stand under the lights." He turned and started walking off, Zane pondered those words as Naruto disappeared down a hallway.

"Man where is he." Jaden mumbled as he looked around the cafeteria. "Man you'd think he would be easier to find since he took my duel disk."

"Unless of course he was teaching you a lesson about following the rules." Both boys jumped and turned around to see Naruto leaning against the doorway with a bowl of ramen.

"Yo teach I need my duel disk." Jaden quickly said.

"Who are you dueling?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well…" Jaden said while scratching his head, Naruto sighed.

"Jaden I'm not going to give it to you unless you actually have a duel." Naruto said, Jaden sighed and his shoulders dropped.

"Come on teach can't you give me a break?" Jaden dropped to his knees and pleaded.

"Then you wouldn't learn your lesson now would you?" Naruto asked in a sing song manner.

"But dueling's my life." Jaden said. "How can you take that away from me?"

"It's six more days." Naruto said before slurping up some noodles. "I'm sure you'll live." He turned and started walking away but that didn't stop Jaden from trailing after him, begging for his duel disk.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I know the duels were a bit short but I wanted to establish Naruto's actual deck was powerful. Depending on who he duels they will be quick or longer.**

 **I know some characters don't have all there decks available so if anyone wants to send me ideas for character decks just tell me which character and include any cards they use in the Anime. Also I'm trying to stick close to the cards that would be available so if you go to the Yu-Gi-Oh trading card database and look up a card anything made from 2008 and back is okay to use, though no Synchro. I think there's enough characters that I won't need OC's, for now at least.**

 **As for pairing after talking to some people I think it will be a single pairing and the woman will be Fonda, as you can guess from the chapter above. While there are good choices I like her the best and always had her in mind even if I went harem.**

 **pandabear247:** **The fact her deck is annoying to play against makes me not want to change it but if I get a good one that still follows that theme I might.**

 **Edrick Twilight Legend:** **The storyline for the first arc will stay mostly the same and Jaden will face the Superintendent. The Society of light arc will be very different but Jaden will still defeat Satorius in the end, though maybe Naruto will get a duel in. No there will not be an OC fusion.**

 **DARTH SAI:** **I didn't want to drag out the fight since it won't happen again, it was merely for amusement, but in my mind Naruto went ALL out, just didn't kill them since it was three on one.**

 **VeilSlide:** **No there will not be a rotating ban list but I do like the idea, its similar to something I have in mind.**

 **Guest:** **Black Luster Soilder- Envoy of the Beginning was not the one banned, in that episode they said it was so rare they didn't bother banning it. Yugi had it in his deck as well, and no it's not the same exact card so Yugi still has one.**

 **Below is the deck I've made for Naruto any suggestions are welcome but I think is pretty good as is, don't want to make it too big.**

 **Naruto's Deck**

Buster Blader- Earth, Effect/Warrior, 7 star.

Blade Knight- Light, Effect/Warrior, 4 star.

Command Knight- Fire, Effect/Warrior, 4 star.

Freed the Matchless General- Earth, Effect/Warrior, 5 star.

2x Marauding Captian- Earth, Effect/Warrior, 3 star.

2x Exiled Forces- Earth, Effect/Warrior, 4 star.

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland- Earth, Effect/Warrior, 4 star.

Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning- Light, Effect/Warrior, 8 star.

Breaker the Magical Warrior- Dark, Effect/warrior, 4 star.

2x Familiar Knight- Dark, Effect/Warrior, 3 star.

Gearfried the Iron Knight- Earth, Effect/Warrior, 4 star.

3x Disciple of Forbidden Scroll- Light, Effect/Warrior, 4 star.

2x Dark Blade- Dark, Warrior, 4 star.

Spells-

Heavy Storm

Lightning Vortex

2x Mystical space typhoon

Reinforcment of the army

The Warrior returning alive

Wicked-Breaking Flamberge – Baou

Fusion Sword Murasame Blade

Lightning blade

Sword of the deep seated

Malevolent Nuzzler

2x Nobleman of Extermination

Smashing Ground

Nobleman Crossout

Kaiser Colosseum

Sogen

Traps-

Bottomless Trap Hole

2x Negate Attack

2x Sakuretsu Armor

Trap Hole

Threatening Roar

Frozen Soul

Mirror Force

Rivalry of Warlords


End file.
